dragonagefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Śniący
Śniący (w języku teveńskim: somniari''Taką nazwę podaje opiekunka Marethari.) – mag potrafiący wejść do Pustki na zawołanie, bez konieczności wcześniejszego wspomagania się lyrium. Słowo to może oznaczać również dowolną osobę śpiącą lub zagubioną w PustceDragon Age: The World of Thedas Volume 1, s. 178.. Umiejętności Uzdolniony śniący może kształtować Pustkę i pływać na sny śpiących ludzi, zabijając ich lub doprowadzając do obłędu. Niektórzy, jak chociażby Solas, mogą spać w zapomnianych ruinach, żeby odkryć dawno zapomniane tajemnice, obserwując w tym celu duchy odtwarzające historię danego miejsca. W takim przypadku śniący powinien jednak zawsze pamiętać o tym, że wydarzenia przedstawiane są z perspektywy konkretnego ducha, podczas gdy inny mógłby je zaprezentować inaczej. Śniący przyciągają jednak demony, a większość okazuje się posiadać zbyt podatny umysł, przez co pada ofiarą demonicznego opętania, toteż liczba magów praktykujących tę metodę jest stosunkowo niewielka. Sama obecność demonów jest dla śniących bolesna, ponieważ są na nie szczególnie podatniWedług wspomnień Inkwizytora Ameridana ze ''Szczęk Hakkona.. Śniący mogą używać określonych suszonych ziół, żeby ułatwić sobie wejście do Pustki, które po wkroczeniu do krainy duchów wydają się dla maga mieć świeży zapach. Istnieją również zioła uniemożliwiające zaśnięcie, jak również zablokowanie dostępu do Pustki''Dragon Age: The Masked Empire, s. 379.. Za czasów Elvhenanu Według przekazów opiekunki Mihris, dawne elfy wrzucały święte zioła do „wiecznego ognia”, którego dym prowadził ich śniących po ZaświatachDragon Age: The Masked Empire, s. 320., jednak według Felassana jest to „nadmiernie wyidealizowana” opowieść. Starożytne elfy były utalentowanymi śniącymi. W czasach Elvhenanu śniący elf, który mistrzowsko opanował swoje umiejętności magiczne, podczas ''uthenery nie potrzebował do przeżycia żadnej pomocy z zewnątrz. Początkowo podczas pełni księżyca jego usta smarowane były mieszanką wody, miodu i ziół, a podczas nowiu sprawdzano, czy mieszanina została wchłonięta. Jeżeli podczas oględzin nie stwierdzono zapachu mieszanki, oznaczało to, że śniący jest w stanie egzystować samodzielnie. Elfy takie znajdowały się na szczycie hierarchii społecznej, co powodowało niezadowolenie wśród służących, którzy ostatecznie zamordowali śniących niedługo przed upadkiem Arlathanu''Dragon Age: The Masked Empire, s. 317.. Po przybyciu ludzi Pierwszym znanym ludzkim śniącym był Thalsian, wywodzący się z klanu Nermomenianów i twierdzący, że zawędrował do Królestwa Bogów, gdzie Dawny Bóg Dumat nauczył go magii krwiDragon Age: The World of Thedas Volume 1, s. 121.. Dawni Bogowie w późniejszym czasie rzekomo nauczyli tej zakazanej sztuki wielu innych członków plemienia, a z czasem neromeniańscy śniący stali się tak kapłanami, jak i królamiDragon Age: The World of Thedas Volume 1, s. 12.. Istnieją opowieści o starożytnych tevinterskich magistrach, którzy byli zdolni pozbyć się swoich rywali poprzez zabijanie ich we śnie. Jedną ze znanych osób, które musiały bronić się przed takimi zakusami, była mag Andralla, wynalazczyni litanii .. Pierwsza Plaga i pojawienie się mrocznych pomiotów rzekomo osłabiło umiejętności śniących, którzy po raz pierwszy od tysiącleci nie byli już w stanie słyszeć Dawnych Bogów. W ciągu następnych stuleci liczba śniących drastycznie spadała, a próby sztucznego nabycia umiejętności zawiodły – moc takich magów była słaba, a dodatkowo popadali oni w szaleństwo. Niektórzy uważają, że prawdziwych śniących można by odnaleźć wśród Dalijczyków, jednak nawet i tam ich liczba byłaby niewielkaDragon Age: The World of Thedas Volume 2, s. 176.. W Wieku Smoka umiejętność śnienia uważana była za wymarłą od dwóch stuleci, dopóki nie objawiła się u Feynriela, półelfa z Kirkwall. Niewykluczone, że kilku prawdziwych śniących istnieje również w Imperium Tevinter, a należy do nich m.in. magister Aurelian TitusDragon Age: Until We Sleep.. Znani śniący * Darinius * Felassan * Feynriel * Solas * Thalsian * Aurelian Titus * TelanaWeług rozmowy z Ameridanem w ''Szczękach Hakkona. Kategoria:Magia Kategoria:Śniący Kategoria:Organizacje i grupy en:Dreamer